After the Show
by x.soul.x
Summary: Cody makes a surprise visit to John on Raw but doesn't like what he sees. CODENA SLASH!


Cody watched the show backstage. He watched the match in the plasma not liking John's exaggerated actions on Ryder's behalf. Zack was a great, funny guy—really annoying sometimes—but everyone seemed to like him, but John was overdoing it. So what if Ryder couldn't fight for a belt? This was not his business! The fucking managers want it like that! But of course that John had to step up and do something. The fucking do-gooder had to stand out above all others and do the impossible. John had to be the 'hero' the kids loved so much. And this was irritating Cody beyond measure.

Cody had enough when he watched the pathetic scene of John dressed up as Zack Ryder, appealing on his behalf to the fucking manager and acting like a complete goof.  
>And worse; John actually praised him. He praised Zack and spoke affectionately about him. He stood for him. He talked about how he was working hard, his daily struggle and bla bla bla... <p>

John said things about Zack that he never said about Cody, his own lover.

And then the worst: John giving up his chance to be champion to give it to Zyder. That was the last straw.

After Raw's pathetic spectacle that night finally finished, Cody waited for John in his locker room. When John entered, the older man smiled when he saw his lover waiting for him there sitting on a bench. But his smile vanished when he saw Cody's sullen face.

"What's wrong Codeman? Why the sour face? "

"It's the only face I have, John."

"And what a pretty face that is, doll." John came over for a kiss but Cody turned his face just when his lips were about to touch. John sighed heavily and turned away starting to take his clothes off for a much needed shower.

"Spill it out Cody. If there's something wrong tell me at once."

Cody stood up and stepped up to closer to John making their noses almost touch. "I really need to say? I really need to say what is wrong or you're just stupid and can't figure it out by yourself? "

John snarled a little taken aback by the spiteful words. "Hey, watch out boy. I don't know what your fucking problem is but you better mind your words."

"Oh really? And if I don't what will you do? Stupid asshole…"

"What the fuck-"-he began to speak but was interrupted by Cody again.

"You really are an idiot! How did you've the courage to be so ridiculous even more for a stupid guy like him? "

_Stupid guy?_ "Oh." John said when the ball dropped. "You're like this because of Zack? You got your panties in a twist because I helped the boy?"

When Cody got quiet John knew he had hit the spot. John started to laugh unable to contain himself, and that proved to be a mistake since it left Cody even angrier. 

"Stop laughing you idiot! Even the sound of your laughter is annoying! It's no wonder only kids can stand you these days!"

John laughed harder, finding it lovely how frustrated Cody was for such a small thing. He always loved to see his boy bitching and jealous about him.

But Cody was not even remotely amused by this. John stopped laughing and wiped a few tears from the corner of his eyes and approached Cody, trying to hug him. The younger man turned away at the first attempt, but John insisted. He tried to put his arm around Cody's waist and got slapped for trying. John sighed heavily and waited for an opening, and when he saw it he jumped Cody, finally managing to wrap his arms around the smaller body. Cody struggled to free himself from the bear hug but it was useless against John's stronger frame. After a few frustrated tries he went limp on John's arms.

When Cody relaxed, John turned his face and gave him a nice wet kiss on the cheek. "Sweetheart you know I love it when you're all bitchy and jealous about me but you don't need to feel that way, okay? I just did it because it was unfair that that kid didn't have a chance yet. There's nothing more to it, I swear."—he whispered in his ear. 

"I didn't like it."

"Yeah, I can see that! But you don't need to be angry, okay? I don't have a crush on Zack, if that's what you're thinking."

"It's not it."

John raised an eyebrow and pulled away so he could see Cody's face, still hugging him tightly around the waist. Cody avoided his gaze and hung his head, but John followed him and bowed his head searching for the beautiful blue eyes.  
>"What's the matter baby-boy? If you know that I don't want him then why're you so upset? "<p>

"It's just that ..." Cody paused embarrassed to admit the real reason. He hated feeling vulnerable. John insisted.

"Just that ...?"

Sighing resignedly, Cody raised his head to look straight at John. "It's just that you never did for me what you did for Ryder today."

'Oh' John thought, again. Cody was resentful because he was upset over something that happened years ago. Randy was the one who welcomed Cody under his wing and John at the time was out of the picture. It wasn't fair of Cody to demand that of him now.

"You know that your father sought Randy to help you, right? And that's why he trained you and created the Legacy and such, and I hardly knew you back then. But if your father had asked me instead of Randy, I'd have done so much for you, Codes. I hope you know that. "

Cody looked away pondering John's words. "I don't know John…would you? You'd have done better than Randy? "

"I don't know but I'd sure as hell do my best. And now Cody ... you don't need me to push your career, boy. You're doing just fine and you don't need me. With Zack is different, he never got help from anyone."

_Zack Zack Zack._ Cody was beginning to hate that name. "But what if I need you?"

"What? Need me to what, baby? You're fine and Randy always—"

"Ugh! Stop talking about Randy like I'm his responsibility! I'm not! "

"I know that! You're MY responsibility because you're MY boy. I know that. But Randy is my friend and he promised me to watch over you when I can't. I trust Randy so I'm cool with that, baby-boy."

Cody pouted, feeling his heart melt a little with John's words. That third-year-old-kid always managed to soften his heart with his caring ways.

John saw the pouty lips and raised his hand to catch Cody's lips with his thumb and forefinger. "What is this delicious pout now? Play fair Codes….you know what that does to my pants!"

Cody laughed and shook off the fingers. John smiled and pulled him close until he could give that tempting mouth a nice kiss full of tongue. Cody moaned into the kiss and hugged John putting his arms around his thick neck. John hugged Cody tighter and lifted him off the ground, squeezing him until Cody's ribs ached a little. Cody had to finish the kiss to take a breath.

"I hate it when you do this."

"What? Kiss you? "

"No, fucker! Squeeze me until my lungs are screaming! "

"Oh it's because I like the sound you make when I squeeze you, baby. It's so cute. "

Jesus. Trust John to find cute to hug his lover and squeeze him until he groaned from the lack of oxygen in the lungs…

John carefully laid Cody down and began stroking his face with a big hand. Cody leaned to the touch.

"Can I stay with you?"

Cody asked because technically he didn't have to be there today. He was there only to surprise his lover.

"Of course you'll stay with me. As if I'd let you share a room with another man."

"Hmmm ...how possessive. I like it." Cody purred and licked John's full lip, knowing how that makes the older man crazy.

"Damn Cody ..." John whispered before claiming Cody's mouth with a rough kiss. Cody moaned, and when he was starting to get excited, the locker room door opened and a nagging voice filled his ears.

"Hey brow I just wanted to thank you again for-WOW!"

Zack entered without knocking and caught them kissing. John quietly ended the kiss and turned to look at the intruder. Zack was stunned. Shocked. Frozen in place. John rolled his eyes and mentally prepared to once again 'explain' to a nosy person that he and Cody were lovers yes, and it was nobody's business and that he's better keep his damn mouth or else. ..

Just as John had to do several times before. Cody rolled his eyes, feeling bored. He sat down on the bench he was before and crossed his legs while listening to John 'asking' Zack to not speak about what he saw. Well, 'asking' wasn't the right word; John threatened everyone who had caught them in the act, and this time Cody was enjoying seeing Zack getting an earful. 

Smiling wickedly, Cody opened his backpack and took a comic book that he did not finish reading on the plane and began to read while waiting for John to finish his 'speech'.

-end-


End file.
